my jackunzel dribbles
by selfdestructi0n
Summary: this is going to be a collection of all the jackunzel oneshots i write.. none are going to be made into full fanfictions unless i am asked may have bad language and smut


**Prompt: Rapunzel's first snow day outside of her tower? Jack meeting a young Rapunzel in her tower and, as she grows older, he starts to fall for her?**

**_A/N: These were originally two ideas, but I really liked both of them so I decided to combine them.. I hope it's alright!_**

It was Rapunzel's 18th birthday, a day she had been looking forward to for.. Well, her whole life. Skipping down her short set of stairs that lead from her bedroom to the main part of the tower she saw her mother stood there. The older woman was putting a cloak over her head, she turned to see her daughter stood looking at her with a disappointed look on her face, almost running over to her she hugged her tightly and smiled "Happy Birthday, Rapunzel!" The woman called, her voice was very _fake_ and it made the blonde haired girl feel very uncomfortable. With a small sigh, Rapunzel stepped back from her mother and looked up the stairs, her 70ft hair was still trailing up the steps, she couldn't even see the ends. A sudden wave of nervousness rushed over the teenager as she bit her lip and started play with one of the layers on her dress,

"Mother, do you think it would be possible... Well... Do you think... I'm uh, I'm 18 now.." Rapunzel silently cursed to herself when she heard Gothel sighing, and Rapunzel just knew that the woman was rolling her eyes. Rapunzel finally plucked up the courage and looked right at Gothel

"Mother, please may I leave the tower? I am 18 now and I really believe I can-" Rapunzel didn't even get to finish before an evil cackle filled the empty room. The green eyed girl raised an eyebrow as her mother walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Rapunzel darling, you will **never** leave this tower. Ever. Am I clear?" Rapunzel nodded and stepped away from her mother, the girl walked over to a velvet chair and slumped down in it. All she had ever wanted was to leave the tower, to go and explore. She dragged a hand down her face before sighing and looking back up at her mother, she studied the woman before sitting up straight

"So, where are you going mother?"

"I'm going to get you those paints you like.." Rapunzel knew her cue, she walked over to the window and pushed open the wooden panels, there was a sudden pang of cold in the air, and that meant only one thing.. Jack Frost was about. She grinned and hooked her hair over a peg. Rapunzel was sure that Gothel had said something to her, but she was too busy thinking about the breathtaking Frost.

She had first met the Spirit of Winter whe she was just a very small child, and ever since then the boy had visited her at least once a week. It was pretty shameful, but as she had got older she had developed a crush on Jack. They were pretty much best friends, and he had promised her that he would come and visit on her birthday. Once Gothel was out of sight, Rapunzel sat on the window ledge, she smiled softly when a chameleon sat down on her shoulder, she hooked the tail over her finger and smiled

"Hey Pascal, he'll be here soon." Pascal had also taken a liking to Jack, which was a plus as he hardly liked anyone. The little creature scuttled up Rapunzels arm and sat back on her shoulder. Soon, there was a sharp gust of wind, and small snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Rapunzel grinned and caught one of the frozen beauties in her palm.

"Hey Punzie." A cool voice said from beside her, Rapunzel turned her head and saw the white haired boy stood on the ledge next to her, his staff under his arm as he lent on the wall. Rapunzel jumped up and pulled her best friend into a tight hug, a small laugh escaping the boys lips made Rapunzel blush a bright crimson, his arms wrapped around the small of her back as he pulled her even closer. Jack was crushing on Rapunzel, and bad. He missed her when she wasn't around and no matter how much he saw her, it wasn't enough. Suddenly, he pulls away and looks into the tower. He carelessly hopped down into the room when he saw Gothel wasn't there, a signature smirk plastered on his lips as he reached into his pocket. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and hopped down from the ledge, walking over to him

"Close your eyes."

Rapunzel did as her best friend said, a smile set on her lips. She felt cold lips brush past her neck and momentarily fiddle behind her.

"And open."

Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her chest, a beautiful necklace hung. She lifted the pendant and noticed it was a beautifully carved heart which was made from ice. She looked at Jack and smiled, flinging her arms around him once more. The force made Jack stumble backwards into the chair that Rapunzel was previously sulking on. The small girl landed on Jacks lap and giggled lightly

"Thank you so much, Frosty! It's beautiful, I can't thank you enough!" She squealed slightly as she cupped his cheek and kissed his soft cheek softly. Jack blushed a deep shade of crimson, his hand automatically touched where her lips once was. "It's the best birthday present ever.." Jack laughed and stood up, placing the blonde on her feet. He picked his staff up and rushed to the window, pulling Rapunzel along with him.

"Rapunzel, you're coming out with me. Just down there, we will have a snow day, you deserve this."

Rapunzel stared at him in shock, her eyes filling with tears. She smiled and nodded "Y-Yes." Briefly letting go of Jack's hand, she ran to her room. After grabbing a coat and boats she ran back to Jack, who was stood on the window once again. Holding out his hand to help Rapunzel up to the ledge, he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist

"Are you ready?" Rapunzel nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly and surely - Jack began to float down to the ground. Once they hit the ground, Rapunzel instantly let go of Jack. The girl had never left the tower before, especially not to embark in the beauty of the snow. She began to slowly walk around the snowy garden, her hands touching ever icicle and snow covered surface. With a small smile she began to walk further, everything was perfect.. That was until she felt a cold ball smack her in the back of her head. The girl froze on the spot before turning slowly, of course.. Jack was stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. Rapunzel pouted cutely and reached down, picking up a ball of snow. The girl smirked as she compacted it and threw it, her white teeth sunk into her teeth as it hit Jack square in the face, but it didn't stop her laughing. She must had been laughing too hard, because she didn't notice Jack running towards her with a handful of snow. Before she knew it, Jack had dumped snow over her head. With a sharp gasp, Rapunzel looked up at the boy who was stood directly in front of her. Rather abruptly, Punz stuffed snow down Jack's shirt. Jack let out a squeal which made Rapunzel laugh. But she was soon tackled to the cold ground.

"Hi." He said cooly to her, his body was over hers and his face was barely an inch from hers. Blue eyes met green, causing both the teens to blush. Rapunzel croaked slightly and pushed Jacks hair out of his face,

"Hello," She replied softly. Jack didn't know what he was doing, but everything washed over pretty quickly and he found himself leaning closer to Rapunzel. Soon their lips were blushing, Jack waited for Rapunzel's permission, which she quickly granted. Their lips were soon mashed together in a passionate and hard kiss. Their hands were exploring each others body's. Rapunzel soon had her fingers tangled in Jack's white locks and Jack had his hands rest on Rapunzel's back.

The kiss continued for a few minutes before Rapunzel pulled away to breathe, her soft lips red and swollen from the kiss. She smiled and laughed, remembering they were laying on the floor. Jack also laughed with her and started to give her small and reptitive kisses on her lips,

"Happy Birthday, Punzie."

**Please send me prompts, I will do Jackunzel and Mericcup!**


End file.
